The Fight Before Christmas
by JCK824TO
Summary: The Teen Titans are celebrating Christmas when Slade starts attacking the city, they go in to fight him and they ran into John McClane and he joins them in the fight. Rated M for Violence and Language, Chapter 5 is up and Chapter 6 is on its way.
1. Christmas Time

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR DIE HARD.**

**This takes place two years after 'Trouble in Tokyo' and three years after 'Live Free or Die Hard'**

Its Christmas time in Jump City, California, Everyone is in the Christmas Spirit. People decorating their houses with Christmas lights and people bringing in Christmas trees and decorating them with ornaments, lights, candy canes and to top it off either a Christmas star or an Angel. Families and Friends arriving from different towns, different cities, and different states to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones, even top business companies hold parties to celebrate Christmas and awards.

Titans Tower, home of Jump City's young superheroes, the Teen Titans. Robin the leader of the Titans decides that they deserve to give the holiday off. Starfire, Princess of Tamaran, member of the titans, and Robin's girlfriend looks forward to earth's favorite holiday after learning about it last year. Cyborg, another member, already decorated the tower with Christmas lights, picked up the tree, set it up and decorated it with ornaments, lights, and candy canes topped with a Christmas star. Raven, a Goth girl of Azarath and another member tries to get into the Christmas spirit even though it's not her favorite holiday, and Beast Boy, another member spreads the Christmas spirit amongst the Titans.

While everyone had decorated the tower, Starfire fines the mistletoe laid in the box, she picks it up and holds it in her hand. She remembers last year when Robin tells her about the history of this decoration.

_Last year, Starfire wanders down the hallways when she saw Robin on top of the ladder, he was putting something on the ceiling. She greets him and he came down the ladder and she asked what was he doing and he told her about the mistletoe and without hesitation she presses her lips against Robin's cheek._

"_Merry Christmas Robin" Starfire said followed by her giggle._

"_Merry Christmas too Starfire" Robin replied as the both hugged each other and cuddled up._

After she thought about it, she giggled softly and takes the mistletoe and leaves. She has a surprise for him.


	2. Arrival

**Jump City Airport, 7:12 pm…**

Jump City Airport, one of the busiest airports in the city, airplane after airplane from across the nations and around the world came in carrying people that'll be greeted by their families and friends. Flight # 125 from New York City reached the terminal, people starting coming through the plane border and retrieving their luggage, one man came through along the crowd, the man is Caucasian, bald, and he's wearing black jeans with black shoes, a black collared shirt and a trenchcoat. He receives his luggage and he approaches the entrance. He pulls a piece of paper out of his trenchcoat pocket and unfolds it.

"Dear Father, We moved to Jump City and got a job at Wayne Enterprises and became successful. Come down here for my success. And my brother is also attending my party. See you soon. Love Lucy."

He folds the paper back up and places it back into his pocket. And walks towards the airport's entrance to Jump City. Then he sees a black man in a suit holding a sign that reads "John McClane" on it. He walks towards the man.

"Yeah I'm John McClane" he said as he stops.

"Well if it isn't John McClane," Said the man with a familiar tone. "How long was it, Twenty-one years?"

"Twenty Two Argyle." John Replied. John McClane recognized Argyle's voice, even though older, the last time he saw him was in Los Angeles 1988. Argyle leads John to his limo which is now a 2008 Chevrolet Corvette Stretched-Limo.

"I see you still drive the limo?" John chucked.

"Hey, this is a 08' Corvette; it's got everything in it. Plasma Screen TV, DVD, stereo, Xbox 360, bar, mini fridge, the whole nine yards." Argyle said excited.

**Meanwhile back in Titans Tower as McClane arrived in Jump City….**

Starfire floated down the hallway towards her room, she ran into Beast Boy who is wearing a red/green version of his uniform.

"Hello Beastboy, you seemed to be in the Spirit of Christmas, Yes?" Starfire said.

"You bet Star." Beastboy replied excited, "I even made this outfit." He said again showing Starfire his uniform he made which is a mix of red and green.

"Glorious Beastboy" Starfire commented on his uniform, "Tell me, have you seen Robin lately?" she asked.

"No Star, I haven't, must be working on his R-Cycle again after that another encounter with Johnny Rancid." Beastboy replied. "Why you ask?"

"Oh…just to tell him Merry Christmas" Starfire replied as she flew away.

**Downtown Jump City, 7:15 pm….**

John McClane rode in the front seat in Argyle's Limo.

"So you still a limo driver after twenty-two years Argyle?" McClane asked.

"Yep, but I'm also Lucy's limo driver." Argyle replied with surprises John.

"Really? Does she drive at all?" McClane asked again with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh Yeah she owns a Mercedes Benz and a Lamborghini"

"Foreign Cars." McClane mutters to himself. As Argyle rambled on his new limo, McClane thought about how a pain in the ass of bringing him firearm on the plane especially going through the metal detectors back in NYC.

_In the JFK airport in New York City, John McClane places his suitcase on the baggage cart as he approaches the metal detector. But the minute he walked through it the alarm went off. Three security guards came up and stopped him, they checked him and they found his __SIG-Sauer P220R pistol in his coat. They also found his permit of carrying his firearm on board. They let him go as they gave his gun back and John._

McClane grumbled to himself when he had the thought of the airport security thinking him as a terrorist. Then he spotted Titans Tower from the top of the hill when they came down.

"Argyle, what's up with that T-shaped tower on that small island?" McClane asked.

"That's the tower of Jump City's superheroes, the Teen Titans." Argyle replied.

"_The Teen Titans? Who the fuck let these kids fight crime in this city?"_ McClane thought to himself as they turned to the left and a few minutes later, they arrived at a building with the sign that reads 'WAYNE ENTERPRISES" on it.

"What does Wayne Enterprises do?" McClane asked.

"Wayne Enterprises develops advanced technologies in the world." Argyle explained.

"Great, just what the world needed, more techno gizmos" McClane muttered under his breath as Argyle drove in and parked at the entrance. John gets out of the car.

"I'll be in the parking garage when you're ready to leave." Argyle mentioned. "Just give me a call."

"And what if something bad happens to you?" McClane asked recalling of what happened back in Nakatomi Plaza in 1988.

"Don't worry." Argyle said as he opens his glove compartment and a metal tray slides out, it holds and two Glock 18 pistols, and MAC-10 SMG and a sawn-off shotgun are seen in it.

"I came prepared." He said with a smile on his face. "I also got an MP5, M-16 and Two Berettas under the seat with ammunition for all of my guns." He laughed as he drove off into the parking garage.

"Jesus Christ." McClane chuckled to himself by the thought of Argyle armed with guns as he walks through the entrance of Wayne Enterprises.

**Back in Titans Tower 7:16 pm….**

Starfire is hanging up the Mistletoe over the bedroom door; she hopes to give Robin a kiss when he's at her door. She's humming to herself as she's hanging up the mistletoe when she sees Raven coming down the hallway dressed as an elf. Starfire flies over to Raven and gives her a hug.

"Greeting Raven, Who are you suppose to be?" Starfire asked.

"Beastboy dressed me as an elf." Raven said in her deadpan voice and with a 'not happy' look on her face.

"You look so cute in it." Starfire beamed only to see Raven giving her a dirty look.

"Uh….never mind." Star said sheepishly as Raven leave grumbling to herself. The Starfire returns to her room.

**East of Jump City, same time….**

Ten black semi trucks hauling box trailers turned off the freeway together and entered Jump City limits. Two trucks turned left while three turned right, the rest continued on straight ahead.

**Back in Wayne Enterprises….**

John finds which floor to go to and he headed towards an elevator and the door closes and goes to the 30th floor. And he sees a lot of people in the room partying, orchestra playing on the upper floor, the bar serving hundreds types of wine. John makes his way through the crowd while being greeted by people.

"Merry Christmas sir." Says one person,

"Merry Christmas to you." Says another, and another says 'Merry Christmas' in French.

Finally John makes his way through the crowd and sees his daughter Lucy with her husband Matt Ferrell and his son John Jr. sipping on wine and having a few laughs. And then Lucy spots him, hands her glass to Matt and walks towards him and gives him a hug.

"It's good to see you dad." Lucy said.

"It's good to see you too." John replied. Then Lucy lets go.

"So, how's business here in Wayne Enterprises?" John asked.

"We just developed a machine that'll help plants and crops grow in third-world countries, therefore ending world hunger." Lucy answered. "That's why we're celebrating."

"And the kids?" John asked again.

"Our children are great." Matt replied. "John III and Sally are back at home safe."

"That's good to hear." John said. And then the manager of Wayne Enterprise in Jump City was Sean Bolton.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Bolton said and everyone stopped what they're doing and they looked a Sean to listen what he had to say.

"I'm glad that we manage to develop a machine to put an end to world hunger and so would Mr. Wayne. Unfortunally he's buried with work so he won't be able to come down here. That's why I'm throwing this party to celebrate our success." And applause fills the room.

Lucy shows John her office and everything in it. John walked towards the window and sees the entire city. She notices a sad look on her father's face.

"Anything bothering you dad?" she asked.

"No…I was thinking about you mother, Lucy." John said before turning his face towards the view.

"I'm sorry about mom." She replied and then he drifted off into his past.

_A couple of years after the events in New York City (Die Hard with a Vengeance) Holly Gennero met John in the courtroom in Los Angeles and Holly takes most of John's stuff along with Lucy and John Jr. (now renamed John Gennero) afterwards they went their separate ways, never saw each other again._

After John awakes back to reality he heads to the office's washroom to rinse his face.

**Titans Tower, 7:20 pm…**

Starfire just finished putting up the mistletoe when she sees Robin coming around the corner and headed towards her.

"Greeting Robin." Starfire said cheerfully.

"Hey Star." Robin said in response.

"Robin, do you remember that toe of the mistle you showed me last year." Starfire asked

"Yeah I remembered." Robin answered. "You were wondering what's it's about." He said as Starfire lured him into her doorway.

"Well," Star said smiling and blushing as she looks up above her doorway and he looks up as well to see what's she's looking at and sees the Mistletoe.

"Do you see what I see." Said Starfire in a singsong tone and she kisses him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Robin." Starfire whispered into Robin's ear. And in response he kisses her on the cheek as well.

"Merry Christmas to you too Star." Robin whispered and they both looked at each other, smiled and they leaned towards to a kiss.

"Hey what's up?" Beastboy erupted as Robin and Starfire were startled with Beastboy's sudden appearance.

"Beastboy, what are you doing here." Robin demanded,

"I was just looking for you, we're gonna watch 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation in a few minutes." Beastboy said excited.

"Beastboy, what's this Christmas Vacation of National Lampoon you're speaking of?" Starfire asked.

"It's a Christmas movie with Chevy Chase as Clark Griswold; come on you'll miss it." Beastboy shouted as he darts away.

"Sorry Star, maybe we'll continue this later." Robin apologized as he too darts down the hallway. Starfire sighs sadly as she follows him.

**Wayne Enterprises Entrance, 7:23 pm…**

Only Three black semi trucks drove down the street that leads towards Wayne Enterprises. Two turned off in different directions, leaving only one heading towards the company along with a Mercedes Benz behind. Then the truck turned off into the parking garage and parked into the parking lot. The guard inside the lobby views the monitor just as the Mercedes Benz approaches the entrance and stops. Two guys came out of the car and enter through the doors, one of the guys was talking about the Superbowl last year as the other was silent and they approaches the car and then guns the guard down with a silenced Walther P99 pistol. Then the man radios the truck and they back of the trailer opens op and several men wearing suits and armed with guns came out of the truck and walked down the bottom entrance as several more suited men came out as well. They're heavily masked from head to toe.

Two men from the lobby dragged the dead guard away and then silently guns down two more guards and hid their bodies as well. Then one of the men enters the security room and closes the garage's doors, shut down all of the elevators except for one, then the wireless connections and then sabotages the mainframe.

John McClane splashes cold water on his face in order to clear his head, his coat and shirt is off, his shoes and socks are also off as well as he made fists with his toes on the shag carpet floor. After all the years he still having trouble flying but he took the guy's advice about making fists with his toes after air travel. Then he notices that the power went out for a few seconds and then came back on.

"_What the Fuck was that?" _McClane thought to himself.

After two minutes he hears gunshots and screams from the party room. He grabs his gun from his holster and peers at the corner to see that the terrorists have taken hostages.

He sees one coming his way when another scream distracts him. He sees the emergency exit and makes a run for it.

After he made it to the stairwells and going up between the 31st and the 32nd floors he stops to catch his breath.

"Ah shit. Here I go again." He said to himself as he realizes that he's facing Terrorists again.

**The end of chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible.**


	3. Entering from Below

**Sorry it took so long, trying to figure out what will happen next. So anyway enjoy.**

**Titans Tower, 7:25 pm….**

After the titans put 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation' in and two minutes of watching it they get to the part where Clark Griswold is competing against two guys in a pickup truck and he and his family drove underneath a semi truck.

"He drove under the truck." Beastboy said while he laughed his usual laugh.

"Yeah, very hysterical." Raven said in her deadpan voice.

And then Clark drives out from underneath only to see he's heading towards a snowplow machine and just as they were about to steer away the titans alarm went off. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Seriously, don't the criminals have better things to do on Christmas Eve?" Beastboy shouted in disappointment.

"Yeah, I mean it's the holidays, this is not cool." Cyborg replied as Robin rushes to the monitor and sees armed terrorists dragging the hostages to the lobby.

"Uh oh, this looks serious, armed terrorists are taking hostages at Wayne Enterprises." Robin stated as he uploaded the images on the TV screen for the others to see.

"Whoa." The other titans said in unison except for Raven of course.

"Who would do this?" Starfire asked as she sees one of the terrorists dragging a woman out and he fires his MP5 up in the air.

"We got to stop this, Titans MOVE!" and the Titans leaves the room to Wayne Enterprises.

**Wayne Enterprises, 31****st and**** 32****nd**** floor, 7:26 pm…..**

John McClane reaches up the 32nd floor barefooted and clutching his SIG-Sauer P220R pistol in his hands, he stops opens the door by a splinter to see if anyone is there and sees no one, he slips through the door and closes it slowly in order not to make any noise.

"Why this shit always happens to me?"McClane said to himself as he peers around the corner and sees the floor that is an office with computers, desks and all that. McClane darts down the row of desks that are decorated with Christmas decorations by the office bean counters that worked on the days before Christmas Eve. He spots a cordless telephone and he picks it up and presses the call button.

"Shit!" he said as he realizes that the phone is dead.

"Goddamn Cell Fucking Phones." McClane exclaimed as he continues down the hall.

**Two blocks from Wayne Enterprises, 7:28 pm…..**

The Teen Titans are near Wayne Enterprises. Robin and the others hid inside an ally and huddled around.

"Alright here the plan, we're going into the parking garage below the building" Robin said,

"Why can't we go through the entrance?" Beastboy asked.

"Because they might replaced the building guard with one of their own" Robin continued "Anyway, Beastboy will go in first as a rat and disable any security cameras in there."

"And we'll go up floor by floor into the Enterprises of Wayne. Starfire finishes.

"Alright, I'm going in." Beastboy said as he morphs into a bird and flies into the garage entrance, as he gets to the chain gates of the garage, he morphs into a fly and enters through and start searching for the security cameras.

**6 minutes later…..**

Beastboy returns to the team and morphs back to his human form.

"Guys, I disable the cameras but while I was in there I noticed a black truck and a limo in there and the security gates are closed." Beastboy said.

"Ok," Robin replies "Titans, Move!" and they all left the ally and reaches the parking garage entrance and Starfire lifts the gate with her Tamaranean strength and they entered in.

**While Beastboy was disabling the cameras….**

McClane returns to the stairwell and continued up to the 33rd floor remembering the 32nd floor. As he enters the 33rd floor he sees a bunch of technology equipment in it that ranges from computers to laser equipment and to generators.

"Techno Gizmo bullshit." McClane mumbled to himself by the sight of it. Then he hears the elevator ding and he hid from sight as three men, two in business suits and one covered in a black cloak exiting the elevator pushing a cart and starting taking the weapons, gadgets and anything they need. McClane hid under the desk while the men shopped for weaponry as the two have a conversation in German. After they got what they wanted, they headed towards the elevator and the door closes.

McClane crawls out from under the desk and see that they're gone, and then he checks the cabinets, tables and other places they raided.

"_Why would these nut-jobs what with this stuff?" _McClane thought to himself before turning around into the cloaked figure he saw earlier. _As the terrorists loaded the cart with technology, the cloak figure spotted an small shadow underneath the desk and as they leave the figure remained behind and the door closes it remained in the shadow and waited for John McClane to come out from under the desk and silently walked behind him._

The moment McClane saw the figure in front of him as he turned around immediately knocked the figure onto the floor drew out his pistol and fires two shots into the figure's head, the figure jerks around a bit and then stops moving. McClane then pulls the cloak off of the figure and he sees what appears to be a masked soldier in a jumpsuit, the suit is black with gray armor plantings and the mask is black with a small orange circle in the middle and eyeholes. He then checks the dead soldiers and notices that the pool of blood where the head was is black, he pulls the figure's mask off and sees that it's a robot.

"What the hell is this?" John mumbled to himself as he takes the robot henchmen's blaster pistol and heads out of the 33rd floor.

**Parking Garage, 7:39 pm…**

The Teen Titans entered the parking garage and they came across the black semi truck Beastboy mentioned. They looked inside it only to find it empty.

"They must've come here into the tractor trailer." Robin stated out.

"Very sneaky." Cyborg added and then they starting hearing hip hop music, they followed to the source and sure enough, there's the limo. Robin tapped on the driver's side window and it rolled down making the music louder.

"Robin." Argyle said surprised. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked.

"Uh, no" Robin answered. "Aren't you aware of what's happening?" he asked very confused.

"What do you mean?" Argyle asked and Robin shows the video of terrorists taking over Wayne Enterprises on the titan's communicator.

"Jeez" Argyle said, "When did this happen?"

"About fourteen minutes ago." Cyborg answered.

"I'll help you guys." Argyle said

"Thanks, but we'll handle these guys ok." Robin said.

"You don't understand, my friend is up there, trust me." Argyle said as he throws his suit jacket into his lime and draws out his weapons along with the holster strap to hold all his guns and ammo

"Whoa, going into battle dude?" Beastboy said the moment he saw the guns.

"For what's waiting for us up there, I'm ready for anything." Argyle said.

"Ok you can come with us, but don't fire unless attacked." Robin said as the Titans and Argyle enters through the door.

**31****st**** floor, same time….**

John McClane armed with his SIG- Sauer P22OR pistol and the henchmen's pistol enters the 31st floor and sees a hallway with a large meeting room; he enters the room but sees a few men possibly the terrorists, a woman and a hostage and crawls underneath the table to hear the conversation. The woman must be the leader because she speaking German to her henchmen and then to her captive.

As a minute passes the woman shoots her captive in the head, brains splattered all over, McClane was shocked that she killed what appears to be the supervisor of the building. He scrambles quietly and makes his way up the 32nd floor.

"Why the hell did you stop them John?" He said to himself "Because you be dead too asshole."

And then he spots the fire alarm and runs to it. But just as he was about to pull it, he recalls of the time Nakatomi was taken over and he tried it.

_C'mon baby, come ta' papa, I'll kiss ya' fuckin' dalmatian. _McClane's voice said

_You Stupid Motherfuckers! NO NO! TURN THE FUCKING TRUCK AROUND! _

McClane groaned in disgust by the flashback and releases his hand from the switch therefore not pulling the alarm. He then hears more of the terrorists coming his way, he ducks under the desk and the woman and three men enter the room.

"_I heard something go through here." _The woman said in German, _"Keep your eyes peeled." _

Just as the woman approached near McClane, he popped up and fires the laser pistol point-blank in her head, the laser took her head clean off her shoulders as her headless body falls to the floor dead. He ducks as the others opened fired. McClane was surprised by the power of the laser pistol but doesn't have time to think about it as he was shot at by other terrorists. He jumps back up and fires the laser pistol at them while running zigzag taking out another one and crippled another. McClane then approaches the downed terrorist and aims the pistol at him.

What are you guys after?" McClane demanded.

"_Go to hell American!" _the injured terrorist said and then the laser pistol was shot by another terrorist who was hiding and it starting to malfunction. McClane drops it onto the downed-terrorist and it exploded, killing the terrorist and throwing McClane against the wall. McClane crawls away as the last terrorist closes in on him. Then McClane whips out his SIG-Sauer P22OR pistol and fires it three times in the throat, he drops onto the floor dead.

McClane then takes the terrorist's MP5 Sub-Machine Gun and the clips of ammo, each one was carrying five in each back and they pistols they have are the ones McClane has as he takes them and stuffs them into one of the bags and leaves the 32nd floor.

**That's the end of Chapter 3, Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can.**


	4. Clearing the Building

**I do not own Teen Titans, Die Hard or any of the Christmas songs I might put on here, just for show, Enjoy.**

**Basement entrance, 7:40 pm….**

The Teen Titans enters through the doors that lead to the basement with Argyle behind armed with an M-16 with the Grenade Launcher in his hands as they approached the power generator room and they noticed that most of the power boxes are disabled as they see the exposed wirings from the opening panels.

"These guys know how to destroy these generators so that no one can call for the police." Cyborg said while inspecting the wrecked power boxes.

"We got to stop these men of terror before anyone gets hurt." Starfire said

"I'll check for anyone up ahead." Beastboy said as he morphed into a housefly and flies down the hallway, as he flies down the hallway he came across a couple of guards holding MP5's and he buzzes by one of them. The guard swats Beastboy but survives the swat.

"_Damn Fly." _The guard cursed in German as Beastboy returns and morphs into his human form.

"It appears to be normal just a couple of guards in the lobby." Beastboy reported "But I think they're German.

"Because those aren't guards up there, they're Terrorists" Raven said.

"Oh" Beastboy said.

"I'll find the control room and see if I can get any of the camera's functional and keep you in touch of what's the situation in the building." Cyborg says as he leaves to find the control room.

"All right" Robin replied, "Let's take care of these guys, but be careful, they're armed." And they made their way up the stairs.

Just as they appeared from the doorway, one of the guards turned and open fired at them. The Titans ducked behind the door and Argyle returns fire taking out the two guards

"We needed those guys" Robin shouted, "They could've talked."

And then more guard showed up and open fires on the titans.

"_Get those teenagers!" _one of the guards said in German, two dozen green balls of energy flew at the guards, taking their guns out of their hands and knocking them onto the floor.

"Way to go Star." Robin complimented on her quick thinking when he sees the guard behind the booth rises up holding a Desert Eagle in his hand.

"STARFIRE GET DOWN!" Robin shouted as he draws out his Birdarang and throws it at the guard, taking the gun out of his hand. As the guard clutches his hand and falls onto the floor, Robin jumps behind it and grabs him by the shirt.

"What are you guys planning here?" Robin demanded but the guard curses at him. "For the last time, what are you planning here!" Robin demanded again but the guard just smiles and Robin releases him. Then the guard shoves something into his own mouth and when Robin notices it and tries to force it out but the guard's mouth foamed up and he falls to the floor dead.

"Poison Pill" Robin muttered to himself.

"Alright we got to find out where they are and how many are there." And then his communicator beeped and he answered it, it was Cyborg.

"Robin, I hooked into the security system all over the building, there's no terrorists on any of the floors form the second to the fourteenth, but there's several on the fifteenth floor and armed." Cyborg reported

"Gotcha Cyborg, will proceed with caution." Robin responded and they all left the lobby going up the building.

**33rd floor, 7:44 pm….**

John McClane reaches the 33rd floor; so far he has his SIG-Sauer P22OR pistol, an MP5 taken from one of the Terrorists and the bag filled with six clips for the pistol and ten clips for the MP5 all stuffed inside. McClane continues up to the 34th floor and peaks into the door crack and seems to be a room filled with models of the building, oil tanker and other futuristic models, McClane enters the room and makes sure that there's no one on the floor. Then he hears one of the Terrorists coming down the hallway and McClane hides from the distance. He peers over the wall and sees one terrorist walking down the hallway clutching an MP5 in his hands, as he walks passed McClane he pops out aiming his MP5 at the Terrorist's head

"Don't move dickhead." McClane said.

"You can't kill me." The terrorist said in English.

"Yeah, why's that?" McClane says though very familiar with that question.

"You're a policeman, there are rules for policemen." He answers

"Really, that's not compared what you guys do." McClane replies as he knocks him out. Then suddenly he hears what sounds like someone talking, he runs and sees another talking into his communicator. McClane shoots the terrorists and he drops onto the floor dead and the communicator falls out of his hand.

"_What's going on Tony, come in Tony," _the communicator spoke and then McClane hears more terrorists coming his way.

"Shit!" McClane cursed as he picks the second MP5 and fires away.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Everywhere you go;_

_Take a look in the five-and-ten,_

_Glistening once again_

_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow._

McClane yells as he fires the two MP5 akimbo at the terrorists while running zigzag, a spray of bullets struck most of the models as five terrorists was shot and dropped dead onto the floor, glasses from the offices shattered from the bullets as McClane ducks underneath the table. He runs out of ammo in both guns and discards the second to reload one.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_

_Toys in every store_

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be_

_On your own front door._

McClane continues firing the MP5 at the terrorist who also taken cover behind structures, bullets continue to fly all over the room as they struck several models, glasses and doors and a few paintings off the wall.

_A pair of hop along boots and a pistol that shoots is the wish of Barney and Ben_

_Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk is the hope of Janice and Jen_

_And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again._

McClane runs out of ammo and he reloads another clip and continues firing, one of the terrorists orders a couple to go around and take McClane off guard, as they did and was about to take him out, McClane receives an second sense and swings around and kills off the terrorists, foiling the sneak attack.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Everywhere you go_

_There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,_

_The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow._

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;_

_Soon the bells will start,_

_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing_

_Right within your heart._

But runs out of ammo again and reaches to his bag, three terrorist then sees him trying to reload and attempts to charge at him. As they get closer and was about to kill him, McClane reloads in time and squeezes the trigger and take out the charging terrorists, one slams into the oil rig model, the other lands on the table near McClane and the third goes right through the window into the office shattering the glass, all three of them are dead before they hit the floor.

McClane continues firing the MP5 and then sees that one of the dead terrorist has a few unusual hand grenades in his possessions. McClane flips the table over to act as a shield while he reaches for the grenades. He manages to take one grenade as the gunshots forced him back behind the cover.

"Chew on this you fuckers." McClane muttered as he pulls the pin out of the grenade and tosses it towards. As the grenade lands behind them, notices and screamed as the grenade explodes, killing off the remaining terrorists.

McClane gets up and inspects them, he finds them dead. As he turns around he finds five more of those robot guards like the one he encountered earlier. He draws his MP5 out but was knocked out of his hands and so was his pistol, then they picked McClane up and thrown him across the room and slammed into the table and against the wall knocking swords and axes off the wall and landing near McClane's head. He sees the ax and as they get closer to McClane, he brings up the ax and swings it at them. He manage to take off a couple of heads and only damaged the third, sending it onto the floor.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_

_Toys in every store_

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be_

_On your own front door._

_Sure it's Christmas_

_Once More…._

Then McClane continues attacking the robot henchmen but they're too fast for him as the ax was knocked out of his hand and they restrained him. Then one of the robot henchmen takes its laser pistol and aims it at his head, McClane manages to kick up the destroyed model at the robot and it fires its pistol at him but missed and hit the other robot in the head, evening McClane the odds as he elbows the other robot and then picks up the ax and splits the robot's head in half and then he hacks the other robot clutching the pistol before it can get up again. McClane stops to catch his breath as he overlooks the destroyed robot when suddenly a gunshot started McClane as he falls to the floor to dodge any possible bullets. McClane looks up to see the terrorists he knocked out earlier

"Hehehehe….Nowhere to hide from me." The terrorist laughed as McClane sees his pistol lying above his head. "Next time you have a chance to kill someone, don't hesitate." The terrorist mocked him as he came closer with his MP5 loaded and ready to fire and as he spots McClane and prepares to fire when McClane empties the entire clip of his pistol into him, he falls to the floor dead.

"Thanks for the advice." McClane said as he gets up and goes to his bag; he reloads his pistol and the MP5 and then leaves the 34th floor, he picks up the radio the terrorist dropped as he left.

**Meanwhile on the 15th floor…..**

Robin and the Teen Titans arrive to the 15th floor. They burst through the door and Raven quickly disarms them with her power.

"Too easy for me." Raven said drily, then the robot henchmen appeared an attacked the Titans.

"Titans, Attack!" Robin shouted as they all fought the henchmen. Beastboy morphed into a Rhino and charges at the henchmen, sending them flying across the room and most of them smash into the wall, Robin and Starfire took on the rest. After two minutes passed they manage to disable all of the robot henchmen.

"It's Slade." Robin said as he inspects one of the disable henchmen.

"Why would Slade attack on the Eve of Christmas?" Starfire asked.

"He doesn't care Star." Robin answers and then his communicator beeped, it was Cyborg again.

"Cyborg, anything so far?" Robin asks

"Just a moment Robin," Cyborg responded "I got it, there another group of Slade's robots on the 22nd floor and all of the hostages are on the 30th floor." And shows Robin the video and then the hostages, and then a video of John McClane on the 35th floor.

"Hey, this guy is several floors above you and a few floors above the hostages." Cyborg said and Robin and the others watch McClane take on the Terrorist and then Slade's henchmen single handedly.

"Dude, this guy is good." Beastboy commented.

"Very good." Robin replied.

"It's John McClane." Argyle said. "It's got to be him."

"Um, who is this John McClane you speak of?" Starfire asked

"He's a friend of mine." Argyle answers

"Thanks Cyborg, will proceed." Robin says to Cyborg, "And can you look up the name John McClane."

"Will do, Cyborg out." And static was heard.

"Alright, Titans MOVE!" Robin commanded as they continued up the building.

**Near the rooftop, 7:46 pm….**

John McClane makes it near the roof top, he sees the sign that reads WAYNE.

"Those robot soldiers are fast." McClane gasped, he checks his back, only five clips for the pistol and six clips for the MP5 are left. McClane pulls out the radio communicator and was about to speak when one of Slade's henchmen fires the laser pistol at him, knocking the communicator out of McClane's hand.

"GODDAMN ROBOT SOLDIER!" McClane shouted in anger as he fires the MP5 at the robot henchmen and the lucky bullet hit the robot in the head, disabling the robot altogether. Then bullets ricochets the metal ducts as Terrorists appeared on the rooftop and firing at McClane, McClane runs while firing his gun at them. He ducks behind one of the letters and reloads, bullets ridded the cover he's hiding and McClane darts behind each letter while dodging the bullets. He then makes the run for it as bullets hit the ground near McClane as he runs then jumps and slides down the roof that leads down to another section of the roof.

McClane screamed as he slid down and was nearly thrown over the ledge. McClane reloads again, and ducks behind the heat/ac generator.

"_Only four clips left." _McClane thought to himself, then he was attacked again, he returns fire at them and ducks behind every cover he can find. Then more terrorists shows up armed with bigger guns, now cornered McClane from both sides. McClane eyes the entire place to find a quick exit, then he spots a door, and he shoots the lock therefore opening it and he runs inside. McClane squeezes behind machines as the terrorists are in pursuit, then McClane comes across the moving fan that's blocking his exit, he hasn't got time to find the switch and he manages to jam the fan's blades with the MP5 and he squeezes through the fan just as he moves fast to avoid the gun shots. He lost his duffle bag when the fan blades cuts the straps away, McClane curses but has to move on. Then he comes across the duct opening that leads into the air duct system. McClane checks his MP5 and it's empty, he was forced to use the gun strap to hold him and use the MP5 to hold the strap. He manages to get the gun all set up and starts to climb down the duct system, as he reaches the end of the strap and he attempts to reach for another venting system but the gun gives away and he falls down the vents until he grabs the ledge and goes inside the duct.

"Come out to the West Coast dad, have a few beers and a few laughs." McClane muttered to himself as he crawls further inside the vent.

**While McClane was battling on the rooftop…..**

The Teen Titans and Argyle made their way up the building, taking out any terrorists and Slade's henchmen they come across. They reach the 22nd floor and they see more of Slade's henchmen and they all attacked. Afterwards they continue up. As they near the 30th floor Cyborg gives Robin heads up on where the hostages are and where the terrorists are at each point.

"Alright, listen up" Robin said as they huddled up. "There are hostages on the floor above us and there are hostages there, Raven and I will disarm the one that are near the hostages while Beastboy and Starfire will get the hostages out of there." Robin says. "Any question?" none replied "Good, let go." And they prepared to take the 30th floor.

All of the hostages stood around guarded by the terrorists, Lucy McClane Ferrell and her husband Matt, and her brother John Jr.

"_Where's dad?" _Lucy whispered _"I don't know he must've slipped away." _Matt whispered in respond. And then the doors exploded, people screamed as the doors blew apart from the hinges.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as they entered the building, the terrorists attempts to open fire at then but Robin throws the Birdarangs at their guns, taking them out of their hands and Raven takes the guns apart with her powers while Starfire and Beastboy escorted the hostages out of the room and down the fire stairs safely, Argyle open fires on the unarmed terrorists, killing them. Robin wasn't happy about Argyle killing several unarmed men but he said that they deserved it. Then Slade's henchmen appeared and they fought the titans, then two of them grabbed Lucy and Matt, destroyed the window view and took off taking Lucy and Matt with them, the other attempts to do the same to John Jr but he manages to disable it.

"They've taken my sister and my brother-in-law." John Jr. said to the titans

"Why would Slade want with them?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star" Robin replied, "But I don't like it." And then his communicator beeped again and he answered.  
"I got a name; John McClane was the guy who saved the Nakatomi hostages back in 1988." Cyborg reads the report, "He was a hero then and at Washington International Dulles Airport in 1990. And in 1995 he stopped Simon Gruber, the older brother of Hans Gruber from making off with the gold from the 'Federal Reserves in NYC' and then on July 2, 2007 he stopped an Cyber-Terrorist named Thomas Gabriel " Then a sound of a body hitting inside the HVAC system.

"Whoa, what was that?" Robin said surprised by the sound.

"I don't know" Cyborg said "It sounded like it came from inside the HVAC system." "It stopped at the 29th floor."

"Ok, we'll check it out." Robin said as he turns to his team, Argyle and John Jr. and headed down.

**Inside the HVAC system, 29th floor, 7:48 pm…**

John McClane crawls further into the vent ducts, it was dark and he couldn't see.

"I can't see shit." McClane mutters to himself as he remember saying that the last time he was crawling inside the vent.

"_Now I know what a TV dinner feels like." _McClane voice said as he recalls saying that.

As he crawls further and further he can't remember which floor he's on, when McClane fall down the HVAC system he was too busy to grab the nearest ledge to keep track on the floors he's falling to. Then he sees a light in a distance, he reaches another opening, as he crawls to it he looks down through the vent and sees a room that's under construction. He attempts to open the vent when he hears a voice that's coming outside the door; he backs away as the voice grew louder. He remains silent, draws his pistol, cocks it and aims it at the vent, prepared to fire.

Then all of a sudden the duct starts the shake, McClane remains still but was no use as the racks holding the duct starts to give away and then it breaks off and collapses onto the floor. McClane tumbles out of the duct as it hits the floor. He quickly draws his gun at whatever his faces but doesn't.

"FREEZE NYPD! DROP THE GUN!" McClane shouted at the unknown figures

'Dude, it's ok, we're not Terrorists" a voice said and the dust clears away he sees the Teen Titans with Argyle and John Jr.

**Ok, that's end of Chapter 4, Chapter 5 is now underway. Enjoy.**


	5. Last Minute Sweeping

**Again I do not own Teen Titans or Die Hard, and sorry it took so long with the Christmas parties and New Year's Eve party and I hate writer's block. Anyway enjoy Chapter 5…**

**29****th**** floor, same time…..**

The Teen Titans, Argyle, and John Jr. arrives the 29th floor and it's under construction.

"Cyborg said that the noise stopped here." Robin said to the others,

"Yeah but it could be one of those Duct Monsters." Beastboy said scared.

"They're not duct monsters Beastboy." Raven said.

"Oh yeah," Beastboy replied, "How would you know Raven?"

"Because I don't get scared very easily like you." Raven answers earning her a dirty look from Beastboy.

"I…." then she senses something, "I can sense a person's mind," Raven said "It's nearby."

"Which room Raven?" Starfire asked.

"In here," Raven said as she leads them inside the room where it's under construction including the duct supports. "It came from up there." She said as she points towards the vent.

"It must be the guy that fell through the HVAC." Robin said as the supporters started to shake, "Uh oh, it doesn't look like it's gonna hold." And sure enough it collapses and a man fell out.

"FREEZE NYPD! DROP THE GUN!" a voice said and then the dust cleared they see a mid-fifties man wearing pants, a tank top dirty from the dust and barefoot.

"Dude its ok, we're not terrorists, put the gun down." Beastboy said as McClane opens his eyes and sees them.

"John McClane I presume." Argyle said.

"Argyle?" McClane said confused as he sees Argyle and then his son John Jr who then helps him up on his feet and McClane embraced his son, glad to see him ok, then he notices the Teen Titans.

"Uh…Halloween ended two months ago, this is Christmas Eve." McClane said to the Titans.

"Very funny." Beastboy said with a frown on his face, McClane was surprised that Beastboy's skin was green, for a policeman who's been on the police force for more than thirty years he's never seen anyone with green skin.

"We are here to help you Mr. McClane." Robin said as he approached McClane,

"That Captain McClane to you." McClane said to this costume-dressed teenage boy, "Who are you kids anyway?"

"We're the Teen Titans." Robin answers,

"You're the Teen Titans?" McClane asks,

"Yeah, who you think we are H.I.V.E. Five?" Cyborg said with McClane confused.

"Please Mr. McClane, these men of terror are gone from this building but why would they attack on the Eve of Christmas?" Starfire said.

"Huh?" McClane said confused by the unusual vocabulary as he sees the orange-skinned tall girl.

"Dad, Lucy and Matt are kidnapped." John Jr. said.

"Can you kids tell me what's going on here?" McClane demanded "I mean, I was just visiting my children and then the goddamn terrorists' strikes yet again!"

"Captain McClane, calm down and tell us what happened here" Robin said. McClane took a deep breath and let out an sigh.

"Ok, Here's what happen…." Then McClane was erupted when a Terrorist appeared armed with a Heckler & Koch G36C assault rifle with an customized underslug weapon burst in and fired upon McClane and the others. Raven summoned an black energy shield to protect herself and the others from the terrorist's gunfire and then he retreats.

"TITANS! AFTER HIM!" Robin shouted and they all gave chase, followed by McClane, John Jr. and Argyle in pursuit. The gunman ran down the constructed hallway and he ran into a room with three Terrorist gunmen and four of Slade's Minions.

"_They're coming this way! Armed yourselves!" _The Gunman shouted in German, and then the Teen Titans showed up the fight insures. The Gunmen open fired on the Titans with Assault Rifles and Slade's henchmen fires their plasma pistols as well. The Titans defeated the robotic minions, then one of the gunmen fires the customized underslug and a red plasma pulse shoots out of it. The Titans dodges the plasma fire as the gunmen continue firing the assault rifles with phased-plasma underslugs, Argyle armed with an M-16 Assault Rifle and M203 Grenade Launcher took out one of the gunmen, and then Raven and Starfire combined their powers and defeated the remaining gunmen.

"Dude, these guys aren't so tough." Beastboy triumphed but what they didn't see was there were three more gunmen hiding in the shadows, one aims his Colt Model 733 Rifle with an underslug at the titans and fires at the titans, disabling them. The other two surrounded them and activated their taser field that surrounded the Titans, John Jr. and Argyle.

"_These punks are too easy for us." _One gunman said in German.

"_Our bosses will award us." _Said another,

"_Ja Ja…wait, where's the…." _The third one who was erupted when John McClane jump from behind and tackled him. McClane held onto the gunman as he tries to shake him off by slamming McClane into the wall, support beams and tables, but McClane didn't let go, the other two couldn't help him because the taser field will be cut off and the titans will be free. McClane grabs the gunman's wrist as he attempts to make him drop the gun as the Cold Model 773 Rifle fires wildly, stray bullets hit the two gunmen in the head and neck, killing them and disabling the field that encircles the titans. The last gunman still attempts to shake McClane off of him but McClane steers him towards the fire stairs and they both tumbled down the stairs until they slammed into the railing and the sound of an twig breaking was sounded. McClane gets up and sees the gunman dead, he has broken his neck.

McClane checks the Colt Model 773 Rifle's clip but finds it empty, then he finds the duffle bag filled with clips for the rifle and red glowing balls for the unknown underslug weapon. The Titans, Argyle and John Jr. got up and headed for the stairwell.

"McClane, are your alright?" Robin said as they made their way down the stairs towards him and check the gunman for any sign of life.

"He dead." Robin said as he gets back up, and the other titans were shocked.

"No shit." McClane muttered under his breath as he gets up on his feet and Robin's communicator beeped.

"Robin are you guys alright?" Cyborg asked on the communicator.

"We're ok Cyborg, these terrorists were armed with advanced weapons." Robin responded.

"Robin, the whole building is clear." Cyborg said.

"Ok, we're on our way downstairs." Robin said as he was about to close the communicator when a figure popped onto the tiny screen.

"Hello Robin." A familiar voice said.

"Slade." Robin growled in anger. "What are you up to?"

"Oh Robin, you're always impatient." Slade continued, "You're wondering what I'm up to."

"Yeah Slade, this is not cool," Beastboy butted in, "It's Christmas Time, can't you pick another date?"

"I prefer this holiday of the season." Slade said, "Anyway I decided to use this holiday for my biggest scheme here, but you'll figure it out." And then white noise. Robin clenched his fist in anger and then turned to the group.

"Who the hell is Slade?" McClane asked.

"Slade is the criminal mastermind in this city." Robin explained, "We dealt with him many times in the past."

"Ok, another Terrorist in the trenches." McClane moaned.

"Titans, McClane, Slade's up to something and we must stop him before he ruins the holiday. LET'S MOVE!" and they headed towards the stairs.

"Hold it kids," McClane said and they others stopped,

"Yeah Captain McClane?" Robin said.

"Can I least go back to the 30th floor and get my shoes? I'm not running around the city barefooted."

**30****th**** floor, 2 minutes later….**

John McClane gathered his shoes and coat, armed with his SIG-Sauer P22OR pistol with his spare magazines, and the Cold Model 733 Rifle with spare clips in the duffle bag. The Teen Titans , McClane and the others reached to the parking garage and met up with Cyborg. McClane was surprised to see an young man in what appears to be an robot body but half his face is still intact.

"You must be John McClane." Cyborg guessed.

"Wha….Are you human?" McClane asked flabbergasted,

"Half-Human, Half Robot," Cyborg responded and then turned to Robin.

"Robin, there's an situation going on at Jump city airport, all of the systems there suddenly went offline, radar, everything."

"It's Slade, he's attempting to crash all of the planes when they run out of fuel." Robin said.

"TITANS! TO THE AIRPORTS!" Robin demanded and they headed to the T-Car, McClane and John Jr. jumps onto Argyle's limo and they took off for the airport.


End file.
